Gazlowe
}} Gazlowe is a level 60 quest giver located in Ratchet in the Horde-aligned territory of the Barrens. Although he is shown as a group of goblins in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, he is only one person. He is the leader of Ratchet in World of Warcraft. Biography In his younger days, Gazlowe was a thief, like many goblins. Through adventuring, he gradually managed to make enough money to begin legitimate business, and proved to excel at it. Warcraft Adventures In Warcraft Adventures, after the Second War, Gazlowe would have been an ally of Thrall, and helped him travel around the Eastern Kingdoms after his escape from the internment camp by fixing a zeppelin. The Founding of Durotar After the Third War, he was hired by Thrall as the chief engineer to help securing a reliable source of water for the newly constructed Orgrimmar city. Gazlowe sent an expedition to dig out some tunnels beneath the city, they looked for underground wells for use in the newly founded city, but they accidentally tunneled into a den of kobolds who immediately flooded into the caves and drove the goblin mining teams into retreat. Later, when Rexxar was looking to earn his keep in Orgrimmar, Gazlowe sent him into the digged tunnels, the Orgrimmar Tunnels, to help collapse the offshoot tunnels which the kobolds were using. When Rexxar did so, Gazlowe rewarded him with some magical items. Gazlowe and his engineers also digged out other tunnels where they found an unexplored city, they call that place Gazlowe's Excavation Site.http://classic.battle.net/war3/maps/war3xbonusmaps4.shtml In World of Warcraft Now, at the age of 40, he runs one of the largest and most successful port towns in Kalimdor — if not the entire globe. While Gazlowe’s city operates under the watchful eyes of the trade princes, he has considerable free rein, and proves effective because of it. A well-respected member of the goblin community, he also has a good heart, and is willing to help someone for little in return on occasion — but he wouldn’t mind payback later, of course. This goblin's smile looks almost friendly, but for his sharp teeth. Gazlowe now resides in Ratchet as the manager of the port trading operation. He ships and receives to and from Booty Bay and Undermine. He sent Rezlak, one of his boys, to Durotar to help the orcs.Quest:Winds in the Desert Baron Revilgaz sent a 99-Year-Old Port to Gazlowe as a gift, however it was stolen by Mad Magglish.Quest:Trouble at the Docks Quests He starts the following quests: * * * * * Also he wrote the wanted poster for Baron Longshore. See List of the Barrens NPCs. Quotes ''.]] box with Thrall and Grom Hellscream.]] *Ah, new guy, huh? I'm Gazlowe, chief engineer around these parts. But enough about me. We got work to do, buddy! *You see, me and my boys have been dredging out tunnels beneath the city, looking for underground wells. Problem is, we dug straight into a den of kobolds. Now those rat-freaks are running willy-nilly all over out tunnels! *I need you to hook up with my boys and seal those kobolds back in their hole. Yeah, just find the tunnel entrance outside of town, and my boys will set you straight. *So they blew themselves up, you say? Now that's occupational commitment! Anyway, ya done good, kid. Take these items, it's the least I can do to repay ya. *Rezlak. There's one thing you need to know in life, and that's if you want something done well, do it yourself.Quest:Securing the Lines *You can get anything done for a price. World of Warcraft *Aggro: Oh no, you didn't! *Greetings: Welcome to Ratchet! I hope you're looking for work! *Greetings: Hey there, just passin' through? *Greetings: Keep it quick, kid! I ain't got all day! *Greetings: I sure could use your help, kid! Notes * The item Gazlowe's Charm is a reference to him. * See also his description in Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans: Gazlowe the Goblin. External links References Category:Goblin quest givers Category:Lore characters Category:Game characters Category:Ratchet NPCs Category:Warcraft Adventures Category:Unique voices